Teenage Drama & Complications
by horsegal523
Summary: Austin accidently get's Ally pregenant at 15. How will they get through school with a baby? How will she tell her parents? How will Austin keep his career going? more importantly...how can they keep Team Austin with all the stress. Will it all fall apart? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: I'm PREGNANT!

"No! No! this can't be happening!" I said, staring at the little plastic stick with a + on it in my hand. Tears streamed down my face. "How could I have been _so_ stupid!" I sobbed.

_knock knock_

"Ally! come on!" Trish said from the otherside of the door. "You've been in there for 20 minutes...you just said you had to grab your lipgloss!" She said. "Are you okay?"

I got up, wrapped the pregnancy test in toilet paper and threw it away. I whiped my eyes and opend the door.

"yeah, I'm fine, sorry I couldn't find it." I lied to her. I hated lieing to her but I had to! I wasn't ready to tell her. I walked out and got back to work.

After work, I invited Trish to spend the night.

"Omigosh! I love this movie!" Trish said, grabbing _Midnight in Paris_.

"okay! put it in!" I said. She walked over and put the dvd in. The credits rolled down the screne.

"Ally?" She looked at me "You okay?" She asked.

"...I'm fine" My voice cracked.

"No you're not" She said. "I'll figure it out!" She said.

"Trish, it's nothing!" I said.

"Fine" She said.

We went to bed. The next morning I woke and walked into the bathroom and threw up.

"Ally?" My dad asked on the otherside of the door. "You okay, babydoll?" He asked.

"Yeah! just alittle nausious!" I said.

"Okay! I'll see you at work! also! Austin called, he wanted me to tell you to call him back." He said.

"Okay!" I said. I walked out and I opened the door and grabbed my phone and I called him.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin answered.

"Hey, Austin." She said "umm...how are you?" I studdered.

"Good...are you okay, hon?" He asked.

"yeah, Austin, I'm-I'm fine" I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine!" I yelled.

"Whoa! okay" He said.

"Sorry...I've gotta go, I'll see you later" I said.

"Okay...bye, sweetie. Love you" He said.

"Love you too" I said. I hung up and then threw up again.

"Ohh...I'm such an _idiot_"


	2. Chapter 2: Trish Finds out!

I went to work.

"Hey, Ally" Austin said walking in.

"Hi, Austin" I said.

"Sorry..about-"

"yeah! I know" I said cutting him off.

"Yeah..." He said, looking down awkwardly.

I finished work. I was back in the bathroom throwing up.

"Ally!" Trish, walked in. "Tell me what's going on, now!" She said.

"okay! okay! let's go up to the practice room before Austin comes back!" I said. I brought Trish up into the practice room.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" I confessed.

"You're _what_?!" She yelled.

"I'm pregnant?" I said.

"By _who_" She asked in shock.

"Austin..." I said, shyly.

"How! what happend? How did it happen!" She asked.

"Well..." I sighed "After Austin brought me to the movies we went back to sonic boom...and then...we...ya know...I woke up and well...I saw him and then I kinda...beat him with a pillow!" I started to explain.

"Haha! You beat him with a pillow!" She laughed.

"haha! yeah. I hit him so many times he fell to the floor!" I laughed. "That was pretty funny" I said. "I just don't know how to tell him..." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ally"

I started crying "I can't believe this happend to me!" I sobbed.

"Ally! You'll get through this!" She said. "You and Austin both will and I'll help too!" She hugged me. "How are you going to tell Austin?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I said. "This is gonna be hard!" I said, looking at my hands.

"Well, I guess operation, 'Tell Austin' is a go!" She said. I smiled at Trish's anthuseum


	3. Chapter 3: Austin finds out

Trish and I sat in the practice room thinking of ways to tell Austin. We came up with nothing, of course. Trish had to go after she got a call from her mom complaining that her room looked as if a tornado tore through it, like, 10 times. So then I was left to think of a way to tell him myself. I got up grabbed my purse and walked to Austin's house which wasn't that far away and it was a nice day out so it wasn't so bad.

I got up to his house. I didn't see any cars in the drive way. I texted Austin

_Ally Dawson._

_Hey, Austin, R u home?_

I waited for him to text back. He texted back within a minute.

_**Austin Moon.**_

_**Yeah, why?**_

_Ally Dawson._

_Because I'm outside your house and I didn't c any cars._

_**Austin Moon.**_

_**Yeah, I'm home! come on in. I'm in my room.**_

_Ally Dawson._

_okay!_

I walked into his house and walked up the stairs to the door with all the music notes on it. I knocked on it.

"Come in" He said from the inside. I walked in.

"Hey, Austin" I said.

"Hi, Allykat" He kissed me on the cheek.

"Austin, we need to talk." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerningly.

"Well...you remember...uhh..._that night_" I asked.

"yeah..." He said.

"Well...Austin...It's kinda hard to say..." I trailed off.

"Ally, what is it?" He asked.

"Austin, I had to test and...I'm pregnant" I confessed to him.

His eyes grew wide. "What!?" He yelled.

"yeah. That was my reaction too" I said.

"I can't believe this!" He yelled again.

"Austin, please stop yelling" I asked, quietly.

"Ally! this isn't good! We're only 15! I'll be turning 16 in 2 weeks and you'll be turning 16 in a month!" He yelled again, making me cringe.

"Austin, please stop! just calm down" I said.

"Ally! I am _not_ calming down! How could you do this to me and my career!" He screamed at me.

"Excuse me?! You had a part in this too, mister!" I yelled at him.

"Still! How could you!" I started crying. "You've just ruined my career, Ally!" He yelled, tears running down his own face.

"Austin, I-I-" I just waved my hand at him and ran out, crying.

"Ally, wait." I heard him say calmly.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I ran home and called Trish, sobbing.

"Hey, Ally!" She said.

"Trish!" I said shakily.

"Ally, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Austin and I had a huge fight! and he's really mad at me!" I sobbed.

"That tears it!" She said. "I'm gonna give that boy a peice of my mind!" She said.

Trish's POV

"Trish, is that a good thing to do? I mean, he's really mad" Ally said.

"Yes!" I said. "No one hurts my best friend especially when he had a part in it!" I said.

I hung up and walked to Austins. I walked into his house and straight up to his room and opened the door.

"Austin Monica Moon!" I yelled.

"Trish!" He said. "You found out about me and Ally's fight didn't you?" He asked, noticing the look on my face.

"Eyup!" Austin grabbed a pillow and held it infront of him. I grabbed another pillow and started hitting him with it. "No one hurts my best friend the way you did!" I hit him so hard with the pillow he fell onto his bed. "You should be ashamed!" I yelled.

"Oh gosh! this is just like what happend the day after it happend when she beat me with a pillow!" He yelled. "Trish! stop!" He said.

"No!" I said.

"Trish! I need to talk to you!" He said.

"Fine. What?"

He sat up. "Thank you. I-" I hit him again. "Ofm." he fell on his back on his bed and gave me a look like What-the-heck-why?.

"Sorry, carry on." I said.

"Okay, I didn't mean to yell at Ally or make her cry. I'm just scared, okay!" He confessed. "I'm scared I'll screw this up! I'm afraid I'll screw it up, end up having me, Ally, and the baby end up on the street and it'll be all my fault!" He told me.

"That's an understandable concern" I said.

"I'm just really, really scared." He said, again.

"Go talk to Ally, Austin" I said.

"Okay..." He said.

I left. It started raining.

Austin's POV

I looked at my clock when Trish left. It was, Seven Thirty. I grabbed my jacket and left a note for my parents saying...

_Hey, mom & dad. I went over to Ally's house. We got into a fight and I need to go fix it. It was my fault. I'll be back soon. Unless her dad makes me stay in their guest room because of the rain. I'm sure I'll be back before the storm really hits. Love you guys. Talk to you later._

_~Austin._

I put the note on the table and left. It was pouring down rain. Times like these I wish my jacket had a hood. I ran to Ally's house.

Ally's POV

I was in my living room watching TV when I heard something outside. I set down the bowl of ice cream I had and opened the door. Austin was standing there dripping wet.

"Austin!" I said "Get in here and out of the rain before you catch a cold!" I said, grabbing his arm and dragged him in. His white t-shirt clung to his chest.

He was chattering from the cold of our AC.

"Oh!" I ran and grabbed a towel and handed it to him. "Sorry, Austin." I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you! It was my fault!" He said, taking the towel.

"No, it was both of our faults! I had the option to use birth control and you well...you know what you could've done" I said.

"Yeah..." He said, drying his hair. I knew he was still cold though. It was pretty cold in here.

"I'll be right back" I said. I ran upstairs and grabbed my brothers sweat pants and old t-shirt and came back down and handed him some new socks as well.

"here" I said handing him the clothing. He smiled.

"Thanks, Ally" He said. he walked into the bathroom and then came out in the new clothing.

"give me your wet clothes." I said. He handed me the wet clothes. Dang...jeans are heavy when they're wet. I tossed them in the dryer.

"Thanks again, Allykat." He smiled.

"You're welcome, Austin." I said.

"I'm here to apolgize. I didn't mean to hurt you. I got hurt myself...by Trish" He said. I chuckled.

"Care to Share how?" I asked.

"She beat me with a pillow...hard..." He said.

I laughed. "Wow..." I said.

My dad walked in.

"Oh! hello, Austin" He said.

"Hi, Mr. Dawson." Austin waved.

"You're wearing my sons clothes, why?" Dad asked.

"Oh! I came over here in the rain and got all wet so Ally got me some dry clothes" He said.

"Okay, well how about you just stay in our guest room tonight. A bad storms comin' through" Dad said.

"That would be awesome, Thank you mr. Dawson." Austin smiled.

"Please, son, you're dating my daughter. Call me Lester" Dad smiled.

"okay, Mr. I mean, Lester" Austin smiled.

"Good." Dad said. "Ally, show Austin to his room." Dad told me.

"Okay" I grabbed Austin's hand and took him to the guest room to get him seddeld.


	4. Dad finding out mean's bad consequences

Austin and I were sitting on the bed talking.

"Honey! I'm running next dorr real quick! be right back!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, daddy!" I called back.

I heard the door close.

"Austin, how are we going to tell my dad!" I asked.

"I don't know!" He said.

"This is going to be bad, Austin" I said.

"I know, think about what my parents'll do!" He said.

"I know! this-this isn't good" I said, leaning against him.

"I know, Allykat. But, we'll-we'll get through it. I promise!" He said, putting an arm around me.

"I hope." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

My dad got home pretty fast. Then I was off to bed. Austin had already called his parents and told him he wasn't gonna make it home tonight.

The next morning, I woke up and looked outside. The early morning sun had risen and casted a soft orange-ish pink glow. I looked at my clock seeing that it was seven-o-five. I stretched and walked downstairs and got the newspaper. A gentle spring breeze blew, the chill in the air made me pull my housecoat over my shoulders more. I took in a deep breath. I loved living near the beach! It was awesome. I could see the ocean from my room. I could always hear the ocean. It was so soothing. I walked back in and got breakfast ready. I started making coffee for the boys. I made pancakes, eggs and bacon. I placed the bread in the toaster. I layed the newspaper on my dad's side of the table and placed his coffee on the table. I put two pieces of toast, eggs, bacon, and pancakes on his plate. I put coffee in front of Austin's side of the table. I added the milk and sugar to Austin's coffee. I put three pancakes on his plate, three eggs, bacon, and toast. I put the Mrs. Butterworth syrup on the table and went upstairs and woke up Austin. My dad was already up. I walked into Austin's room.

"Austin, sweetie." I said walking over to his side. "Wake up" I said sweetly, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Mmm" He groaned.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready" I said to him.

He groaned, rolling over and taking the pillow and covering his face. I giggled.

"Come on, Austin." I said. He moved to the otherside of the bed. I crawled onto the bed. I leaned down to his ear.

"I made pancakes" I sang into his ear. I leaned back. He shot up.

"What?! I heard pancakes! I love them! where are they?" He asked.

"Come on, hyper" I said.

"Okay!" He followed me downstairs to the kitchen. My dad was already there eating.

"Here" I said gesturing to Austin's part of the table.

"Pancakes! yay!" He said, jumping into the seat and eating.

"Good breakfast this morning, Ally" My dad said.

"Thanks dad! I got the paper this morning. I woke up at seven so I decided to get breakfast ready" I explained, grabbing my own plate of food and sat down to eat.

I tried to ignore my nausea. I ate a little bit.

"Excuse me, for a sec" I excused myself. I got up and ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Ally, are you okay?" I heard my dad ask from the otherside of the door.

"yes, dad! I'm fine" I said.

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Ally, what's going on?" He asked. Austin walked up to us.

"Dad, It's-It's nothing" I said, nervously.

"What's going on, Ally" He asked again. Austin steped to my side.

"Excuse us for one sec, Lester" Austin said.

"Okay." He said.

Austin pulled me aside.

"Ally, we have to tell him." He said.

"I know, but I'm scared!" I said.

"I know, sweetie" He said. "We'll do it together" He said, putting an arm around me. We walked back ot my dad.

"Dad, we have to tell you something" I said.

"And it's entirely my fault!" Austin added.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I said.

"By me..." Austin said.

I couldn't believe the look on my dad's face. He looked mad. Really mad.

"Allyson Kathrine Dawson!" He yelled. "How could you do this!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry!"

"And with _Austin_" He said.

Austin cocked an eyebrow "Okay...why do you say 'with Austin' as if I'm a disease?" He asked.

"Because, You got my little girl pregnant!" He yelled.

"Daddy, please, stop yelling! Austin promised he'd help me get through it!" I said.

"Ally! I love you! but...I can't have you staying here if you're gonna be like that!" He yelled.

Tears ran down my face.

"Y-you're kicking her out?" Austin asked.

"Yes" He said. My dad walked away. "I'm going to work. Ally, I'm sorry but you're fired...but you can still use the practice room." He said as he walked off.

I sobbed and wrapped my arms around Austin.


	5. The parents & The aparments ugh!

**Me: Okay! Disclamier time!**

**Laura: My turn!**

**Me: okay!**

**Laura: Rachael, doesn't own us or Austin & Ally. Just the plot of this story!**

**Me: Nice.**

**Laura: thanks!**

**Ross: Hey! You started the disclaimer without me!**

**Me: Yep**

**Ross: Why?**

**Me: Because you're the disclaimer hog!**

**Ross: *places hand over heart and huffs* well. I feel hated!**

**Laura: Hahah!**

**Me: Sorry, Ross!**

**Ross: -.- meany!**

**Me: haha! I love you anyway!**

**Ross: Sure you do!**

**Me: It's true!**

**Ross: Haha! **

**Me: Just read already!**

* * *

Austin and I went to his house. His parents agreed to letting me stay. But, we didn't...necessarily tell them about my pregnancy. Austin showed me to my room. We stayed in there and talked. I mostly cried. He just layed there on the bed quietly and cried into his chest. Austin's mom knocked on the door and walked in.

"Kids, dinner" She said.

"Thanks!" Austin said.

"What's wrong, Ally?" She asked.

"She's still sad her dad kicked her out." Austin answered. His mom sat down on the bed. Austin sat up a bit and I did too, still snuggled up to Austin.

"Why did he kick her out, anyway?" She asked. Austin and I looked at each other.

"Well...it's a long story! We'll tell you later." I said.

"Okay" she said. She got up and walked out.

Me and Austin walked downstairs to the kitchen and ate dinner.

"Okay! I can't wait! Please tell me what's wrong?" Austin mom finally asked.

"Okay, fine, Ally?" He said.

"...not this time, Austin. I can't" I said.

"It's okay, I'll do it for you." Austin turned to his parents.

Austin's POV

I turned to my parents, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. I know. I was an idiot. I feel horrible...but...Ally's pregnant.." I said.

My parent were shocked.

"Who's is it? was-was she-"

"No..." I cut them off. "It's mine."

"Austin Monica Moon!" My dad shouted.

"Mike, Mike, calm down." My mom said.

"Why?!"

"...Is this why you were kicked out, Ally?" mom asked.

"Yes" Ally said, looking down.

"Well. I am sorry to say this but. We can't have this kind of publicity" mom said.

"Mom, please don't kick us out!" I begged.

"We won't kick you out. Until you find an apartment. Then, you guys will be on your own. That means dropping out of school, and getting jobs." My mom said.

"No!" Ally jumped in. "I'm not dropping out of school! we'll stay in school and be normal high school students! We'll get after school jobs!" I looked at Ally and grabbed her hand.

"I agree with Ally!" I said. "We can do it!" I looked at her. "Together"

She smiled. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, if you kids think you can do it, then fine." My dad said "The only thing we will do to help you is help you pay for your apartment" My dad looked me dead in the eye, making me shrink in my chair. "You and I start _tomorrow_" I lowered my head.

"Let's end this conversation and eat" My mother said.

"Okay." I said.

After dinner, I kissed Ally good night and went to bed. At two-thirty am, I felt someone tapping me. I opened my eyes and blinked till I could see. Ally stood there.

"Ally, what're you doing up?" I asked, propping myself up with my elbow, leaning over to cut on the lamp.

"I had a really bad dream" She said.

"Oh..." I said. "It was just a dream. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded.

"good night" I said. I cut off the light. I suddenly felt and arm around me. "Ally?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Austin!" She said. "It was just _really_ bad!" She said.

"What was it about?" I asked turning to her.

"You were out at a park. And...I went into labor and you couldn't make it...and Then I found out...you were cheating on me. And you had left me for a model and I was forced to take care of the baby by myself...then...you went to jail...and I just...couldn't handle it and you had died..." She said, sobbing.

"Hey, hey" I put my arm around her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" I said to her.

"I love you, Austin! I just don't ever want to loose you. _ever_!" She said.

"I love you too, Allykat." I said. And before I knew it. We had fallen asleep. And had quiet a _rude_.

"Austin Monnica Moon!" My dad shouted...again! "Why are you and Ally in the same bed!" He asked.

Ally sat up.

"Sorry!" she said "last night I came in here cause I had a nightmare and I needed to be comforted. And...we must've fallen asleep..."

"Ally" He said. "Will you please leave the room so I may have a talk with my son?"

Ally slowly got up and walked out of the room and walked with my mom downstairs.

"Austin, we have to talk" He said.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling the comforter up to my chin.

"Okay, look. You and I need to have a serious talk." He sat down beside me. "Look, I am not happy that you got your girlfriend pregnant. And then I find her in your bed! What has gotten into you!"

We talked for, like, 15 minutes. My dad isn't happy with me at all. After breakfast me and my dad went to look for apartment's.

This is going to be a _long_ day!

We pulled into the realtor's parking lot.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Moon. We talked this morning" A man said.

"Yes! and this is my son, Austin" I shook the man's hand.

"Hello, Austin. I have heard of you, My kids are big fans!" he said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"This is Mr. Sam Richard" My dad said.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"So, we're looking for apartments today?" Mr. Richard asked.

"Yes, for 2 people and a baby" My dad said. I looked at him.

"Okay, Let's get into my car and go. I have found 3 apartments you may be interested in." Mr. Richard said. We followed him to his car.

He drove us to one that was kind of...far away. It had 2 bed rooms and a really tiny kitchen. It wasn't really all that great.

"What do you guys think about this one?" Mr. Richard asked.

"Um...I don't think...it's really that great.." I said.

"Okay! let's go check out the next." The second didn't impress me either. It was a bit closer to the mall...but it wasn't close.

We went to the final one. Omigosh. It was AWESOME! it was near the mall! It was close to the beach as well! It had 3 bed rooms, a medium size kitchen! and a view of the ocean! I loved it!

"What do you think of this one?" Mr. Richard asked, smiling.

"I. LOVE IT!" I said, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Okay! so, do we set the deal?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said.

My dad signed the deal. We went home. I ran up to Ally.

"Ally! Guess what?!" I said.

"What's up, Austin?" She asked.

"My dad bought us an apartment! It's awesome!" I said. I showed her the pictures that I had taken with my phone.

"Austin! It's beautiful! and It's ours?" She asked.

"All ours, Ally" I said.

"Yay!" I hugged her.

This is going to be awesome...things are going to be hard! but I'm totally up for it!

* * *

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. I started it last night! ^.^ Sorry it's not the greatest! but eyup! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Party planning & Old (friends)

"Austin, are you sure we're ready for this? Do you think we can handle it?" Ally asked me.

"Totally!" I said. "I mean, I have a career and we can keep it secret till the baby comes and...yeah!" Ally still looked unsure.

"Ally, I know we can. okay?" I asked.

"...okay." She said.

"Okay, kids, we're going to town. You stay here and No funny bussiness" My dad said.

"Yes, sir" I said. After they left, me and Ally watched movies in the living room.

"Hey, Austin?"

"'Sup?" I asked, turning down the volume on the TV.

"Do you wanna see if Trish and Dez want to have a slumber party in the practice room?" She asked.

"Sure! that would be fun!" I said. I got up and called my parents first to see if it was OK. Good thing my mom answered! My dad would've been like "Heck no" but my mom was easier on me then my dad. Aftre I got off the phone with my mom, I called Trish and Dez.

"hey, guys. you guys wanna go sleep over at the Sonic Boom?" I asked.

"Sure, Dez, Stop messing with my brothers hamster"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Dez is over?" I asked.

"Yeah...he was helping me with something." She said. I knew she rolled her eyes when she said it. I just knew it.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you guys there!" I said.

Me and Ally left for the Sonic Boom. We got there before Dez and Trish.

"Austin" Ally said.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to tell Dez?" She asked.

"Not sure. Ya know he doesn't know how it happens..." I explained to her.

"You're kidding?!" She said, laughing a bit.

"No! I'm not! He doesn't know!" I said, as I set up a table with cups and drinks.

"Well this is going to be awkward." She said.

"Haha yeah!" I smiled.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go open the door." She said.

"Kay!"

Ally's POV

I ran down stairs and unlocked the door for Trish and Dez. I saw Dallas outside talking to someone. I realized that he was talking to Elliot.

Austin ran down the stairs.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the storage room to find another table and some sleeping bags. I know there are some in there!" Austin said, walking to the back.

"Okay! just-just hurry back." I said. I turned around and looked back outside. Elliot saw me, then looked at Dallas and said something then pointed at me. They started walking towards me. My eyes got wide.

"Uhhhh...Austin!" He didn't show. I started backing up. The boys walked in.

"Ally...how are you?" Dallas said. He walked closer to me. I was up against the counter.

"Hey, Dallas. Does she look bigger to you?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah..." Dallas said. He reached out to touch Ally's stomache.

"Austin!" I shrieked.

"Ally! What's wrong?" Austin said, running into the room. "Get away from her!"

Dallas looked up at him.

"Austin! What's up?" he said.

"Get. Away. From my girlfriend" Austin said, walking over to me.

"Oh well if she's your girlfriend then you can tell us why Ally's gotten bigger." Austin's eyes narrowed.

"That is none of your business. Now leave" Trish and Dez walked in.

"What's going on here?" Trish asked.

"Because this idiot is being nosey and is asking why Ally's gotten fat!" Austin said.

"Gee...thanks for calling me fat" I said, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, Allykat" He said.

"Hey! Dallas, Elliot. Leave! now" After a view minutes we finally got the boys to leave.

"Ally. Not to be rude but why are you...uhh...heavier than usual?" Dez asked.

"Oh boy. here we go." Austin said.


	7. Telling Dez & Sibling Problems

"What?" Dez asked, clearly confused.

"Dez, come with us upstairs" I said. We walked upstairs.

Austin's POV

We walked upstairs. I closed the door behind us.

"Dez, have a seat" Ally said.

"What's going on?" Dez asked. This is going to be awkward.

"Dez, Ally's pregnant" I said.

"What? How?" He asked.

"Uhh..." Ally, Trish, and I all said.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked.

"Well, We'll just let your parents explain that to you!" Ally said.

"Yeah, and...It's my-uh-baby..." I said.

Dez's eyes grew wide. Along with a smile. Why was he smiling at this?! this is SOOOOO bad!

"OMIGOSH! I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!?" He said, jumping up.

"...Uhh...sure?" Ally said, tilting her head.

"Okay, well, If Dez is the uncle then I should get to be the Aunt." Trish said, walking over to me and Ally.

"Okay. I'm cool with that." I sat there for a second. Then it occurred to me. Ally does know about my siblings. They're...well...nice and all but...I don't know how they'll act about _this_! This is going to be interesting. My oldest brother, Andrew is, well, more mature then the others but that's just because he's the oldest! Then there is my sister Rebecca. She's sweet and the second oldest. and then there is Riley, he's very serious...kinda...but he's more, I can't really explain him. then there is My twin, he's the same age as me, so we litterally are twins. His name's Ross **(A/N I really had to do that haha! xD )** He's a lot like me, but, he's in his own band with my brothers and sister. They didn't put me in it though. I was into music but they didn't offer me into the band plus I just wanted to do my own music stuff. I'm the youngest. Ross was born ten minutes before me. They all have a band called Miami Beat. They added their friend Alex. He plays Bass guitar. Andrew plays drums. Rebecca plays keybored. Riley plays guitar. and Ross plays Rythem Guitar.

"Austin. _Austin!_" Ally said. I jumped, looking at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You spaced out." Ally said. "I've been saying your name for 5 minutes!"

"Sorry, Ally." I said, sitting down.

"Is something wrong, Austin?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"No" I said. She just stared at me. "What?!"

"I know something's wrong, Austin. Just tell me!" She said.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I said.

"Fine."

"Let's get this party started!" I said. I jumped up and put in a movie and grabed a plate of snacks. The others did the same.

This is always so much fun! I love these!


	8. Explaining Siblings & Unexpected guests

"Hey, Ally, how did 'it' happen?" Trish asked, curiously. Dez nodded.

"Well, um..." I could tell Ally felt awkward explaining it, so I jumped in.

"Well, we were practicing and our hands touched. And...we kissed..then...it became a bit more passionate...and then...it kinda just happend. Nothing really to it." I explained.

"Yeah...pretty much. And like I told you, I beat the living snot outta Austin, when I woke up beside him!" Ally laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you hit me so hard that I actually got a headache!" I said.

"Would you quite complaining?" Ally giggled.

"No. For the rest of that day, I stayed in my room watching TV and movies and playing video games" I explained

"How does playing video games and watching TV help a headache?" Trish asked.

"It just does, okay!?" I said. We all laughed.

Once it hit 2 am we all went to sleep. We pretty much just talked, played board games, _Wii_ games, and watched movies! It was really fun! I love doing these. I just love hanging out with my friends and not worrying about anything at all!

On Saturday I took Ally to see our Apartment...

"Oh! and this room could be the baby's room! what do you think, Austin?!" Ally said, running into the room on the otherside of the hall-bathroom.

"I think it could work!" I said, following her.

"I love the kitchen! and the view of the ocean! and the living room _anndd_ the dinning room!" She said, clearly excited.

"So...you like the whole apartment?" I said, laughing a bit.

"Yes! yes! yes!" She said, jumping up and down.

"Well, glad me and my dad could pick out a good apartment for us." I said. I walked out onto the balcony. Ally followed me.

"Is...somthing wrong, Austin?" She asked, stepping next to me.

"No, it's just...My brother's and sister are coming to visit."

"You have siblings?" She tilted her head.

"yeah...I have 4. There is, Andrew, he's the oldest. then there is my sister, Rebecca, she's the second oldest. Then there is Riley, he's a year older than me. And...then there is Ross. He's the same age as me." I said.

"Wait...how can Ross be the same age as you?" She asked.

"We're twins. he's just ten minutes older than me." I explained to her.

"Oh...why is this a problem?" She asked.

_Dang this girl asks a lot of questions. but, that's my Ally._

"Because, they have their own band that's really popular, Miami Beat an-"

"MIAMI BEAT?!" Ally shreiked. "you're related to them!? Omigosh! I love them! Ross is so hot!" I just stared at her.

"Um...Ally...you just called my brother hot..." I said.

"Um, Austin. You're twins." She said. I mentally slapped myself for not catching on to that.

"I love Miami Beat. carry on!"

"Anyway...they have another member, Alex. And...me and my siblings, Don't get me wrong, I love them. But...Our music careers...are rivals."

"Really? why?" Ally asked me.

"I really don't know..." I started "I guess they just didn't want me in their band. I mean, they had a certain way they want preform and it's not the way I do...I really don't know.."

"I'm sorry, Austin..." She said. She layed her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay." I said. "Let's just go figure out where things are going to go, here"

A smile grew across her face and with that, she ran back inside.

We then began to think of places to put the furniture. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said. I jogged over to the door.

I opend it.

"Guys...what're you doing here?"


End file.
